Twin Dragons
by Golden Moon Cresent
Summary: What would you do if your grandfather was murdered and you didn't know it was him? Hi I'm Mai Taniyama and that's what had happened to me. Now all I want to do is find the person responsible for his death and find the family I was taken from. What would the cost be for uncovering the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi every one and sorry if this story starts off bad-**

**Noll: what are you talking about? This story is going to start off terribly.**

**Gene: What's the matter with you? Noll you what mom would do if she heard you talking like that to a lady. (Turns to face me). Sorry for the idiot scientist's words I'm sure that the story will be fine.**

**Me: Thank you Gene. I see who the gentleman of the family is.**

**Gene: Read and review please**

MAI POV:

For three months now I've been chatting online with the person who could be my soulmate. Hi my name is Mai Tashio and the person I've been talking with is someone with the user name Idiotscientist19. I had started talking to him three months ago on eHarmony thinking that I could meet someone who shares the same interests. We both love to read books and we like the same type of music among other things. Though so far I haven't seen him in person at all because we never Skyped with webcams yet. In my mind I picture someone with dark brown hair, baby blue eyes and about 6 foot 5. _ I wish I could meet him now to know if he really is the one for me and not some jerk._ Who knew that I was going to get my wish sooner than I thought.

NOLL POV:

_How is it that I let Lin talk me into checking out eHarmony to see if I could find a girlfriend. It's not that I don't want one it's just that there aren't many girls I can talk to without their eyes glazing over. _I ask myself after logging off my account. KittenLover18 is an interesting person and is not what I had expected to find on the site. By the sound of how she writes she seems fun, loving, and gentle and other things that I would rather die than admit.

"Noll, have you given a thought to the case we just received?" Gene asked. He's my identical twin brother, but he doesn't know about the dating website or KittenLover18 because if he did then he would never leave me alone until the met her in person.

"It seems like a minor haunting and not all of us would have to go take care of it. Call Monk and tell him that this case is for him and that he can take someone else with him" I answer.

"Okay then." He responds and left my office.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'll get to meet KittenLover18 before the month is even over?_ I shake my head to get that thought out of my head, but it clung stubbornly.

MAI POV:

I was on my way home from school when I turned into the wrong alleyway. What I found there was so terrible that I wish I never witnessed it happen in the first place. There was an old man cornered by two people and he was begging them to let him go- that he didn't have anything valuable or worth taking. The two thugs-because that's what they are- had laughed and told him that he did indeed have something valuable , the Twin Dragon amulet. When the old man didn't give them what they wanted they figured that the only way to get it was if they killed him. Suddenly one of them pulled out a 52 caliber pistol and shot the poor old man in the heart. Before he died he threw the amulet in my direction and said." Only those who truly love one another can unleash the power of the Twin Dragons."

With that he had died without saying what he meant with that, but I noticed too late that they had seen that the old man had given her the object of their obsession . Noticing this I ran for my life while dialing 911 to report the crime, the location and described what had taken place before my very eyes. I never noticed that I had out run them for a bit until I ran into someone and fell to the ground. Thank the goddess that the police was on the way to capture the people responsible for that man's death. I hastily got up and was prepared to continue running when the person grabbed my arm, holding me in place. When I looked up and saw his eyes I was shocked by their blue depths, but there was a sound that got me to tear me eyes from this person's intense stare. I looked over my shoulder to see that the thugs had made it to the corner so I made a quick decision. _Mentally_ I was saying sorry for the pain that I was about to inflict, I punched the guy in the solar plexus causing him to let me go and I run for my life so that no one else gets hurt.

Noll's POV:

I had this weird feeling that was telling me to go outside, so I stepped out of the front doors of the office only to get knocked down to the ground. The object that caused me to fall was a delicately boned girl who shot up and was about to start running as if she was scared of being caught by something or like there were hounds from hell after her. I got up and grabbed hold of her arm keeping her in place causing her to look up. Her eyes were the brownest that I have ever seen, almost like honey. Some footsteps seemed to have reminded her of what-ever situation she was in making her look torn about something. First I'm staring into the eyes of a beautiful young girl and the next thing I know, I'm getting punched in the solar plexus causing my hand to let go of her arm. When I look up I see the girl running for her life and these two thugs chasing after her for no apparent reason.

_**Gene? I need you to intersect this one girl at the next block. I think she's in some kind of trouble because I saw these two thugs run after her. Also watch out for the girls punches cuz they pack a punch.**_

_You got it little brother._ Gene said while running to catch up with the mysterious beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back!

Noll: Why must you be so loud and obnoxious? There is no way that anyone can think quietly.

Me: Hey! I'm not _that_ loud, you should hear my sister.

Gene: There's another one of you? I thought that you only had a _younger_ sibling, not someone your age 0_o

Me: Well…we aren't sisters exactly…more like friends who people think are sisters

Noll and Gene: 0_o (looks at me like I'm crazy)

Me: They took the news rather um… (clears throat) well. Anyway I don't own ghost hunt cuz if I did the girls would be kick ass. Please remember to R&R

I don't know how long or how far I've run, but the feeling is catching up to me. Suddenly out of nowhere a person waiting in the shadows grabs me and spun me around so they were covering me from view, the thugs were stupid enough to run past our spot without checking it out.

I look up to see who my savoir was when he asks, "Why are those thugs after you?"

"I witnessed them killing a harmless old man and before he died h-h-he th-th-threw something at me and I think that's what they were after before they started going after me." I said in a worriedly rush hoping to find a way to get away. There doesn't seem to be any way out of the dark alleyway.

The person took a while before speaking and asking me to follow him (he was probably wondering if I was emotionally stable). We continued to walk in silence to a building when he decides to tell me that his brother is waiting for us inside, well waiting to question me on why I was running like a mad woman. When I check the building out I realized that this is where I had punched that poor _hot_ guy and the inside was- to me border line fancy and comfortable (Noll: that explains your simple mindedness Me: that's mean Naru! And so not true ).

"Well, if it isn't the mystery girl who can knock a guy's breathe away in the literal fashion." I turned to see who had said that and I saw the guy that had been on the receiving end of my punch. I had mentally said sorry because my time had been running out due to the thug chase.

"Oh quiet Noll. You can't complain after you hear the reason she had to do that and then run away like a mad woman."

"H-hello my name is Mai Tashio, pleasure to meet you and soo sorry for punching you like that…..um can I know your name." Now I feel like an idiot.

"My name is Oliver Davis and this is my twin brother Eugene Davis, but you can call him Gene. Now can you tell me why exactly you had to punch me?" Oliver said with a bored tone and expressionless face. I assume that he had accepted my apology.

I look at Gene for reassurance that nothing would go wrong if I told his brother what happened. I saw the reassuring look in his eyes. "Well you see the reason the thugs were chasing me was because I saw them kill this one old man that apparently had something they wanted. One of them had pulled out a gun and shot the poor old man, but not before he threw something in my direction. After they made sure he was dead they turned to me and I started running, while calling the police to report the crime in. And well you know the rest."

"Anything else?"

"Only that the thugs called the object they were looking for was half of the Twin Guardian amulet. Have any of you heard of it? Then the old man said something too. He said that, "Only those who truly love one another can unleash the power of the Twin Dragons"".

"Yes we have heard of it, but I thought it was just a myth. A legend, something that doesn't exist in our world." Oliver said in a now interested tone. (Gene: it's hard to tell with my little brother's voice. Noll: I'm not the younger twin, that's you.)

"Well I had thought that the story had some truth behind it, but I can't prove it." Gene said as a counter to what his brother said.

"I think I know the old man that was killed." I quietly said hoping that neither of the boys heard.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case because Oliver had stated, "How would you know him? It's not like he's one of your family members."

My phone chose that second to ring….bringing bad news with it. It was a call from the local hospital telling me that my grandfather had been shot in an alleyway by some thugs and that someone had reported the crime. "Oh Goddess no! Please try to keep him alive as long as you are able to. I'm on my way there." With that said I hung up the phone thinking that there was some reason that the old guy reminded me of someone and that someone is my dad. How can that be? I never met my grandfather, I didn't even know he was alive and now he might die from the gunshot wound he received. This was all too much for me to handle as I broke down crying for the first time in years… my grandpa might die and I did nothing to stop it from happening, I just stood there and watched everything as it happened right before my very eyes….

Me: Just leaving you with something to think about

Noll: like you can think of anything smart to say

Gene: Oliver….watch what you say to her or she can have you die in the next chapter *grins evilly towards said person*

Me: I can't do that Gene *sad face from Gene* but I could call my sister to beat him up for being an ass!

Gene: what do you think she would to him if she was here?

…


	3. Chapter 3: Wait Mai can fight?

_Me: Hey everyone! I have a question for you fellow readers: What would happen if Lin had a TWIN brother who was his opposite? Oh. And sorry for taking so long in updating I've been a bit busy. -_-_

_Noll: You're still the loudest person I have ever met. And being busy is no excuse for not updating._

_Gene: No she's not, there's actually someone louder. And Noll, quit trying to make her feel bad, she must have had something that was taking up her time._

_Noll: Nothing should be more important than making me look good. Who would that person be? _

_Gene: The girl she was telling us about earlier and don't get me started on when they're together in the same room high on sugar and soda.*shivers involuntarily* _

_Noll: How would you know what that like?_

_Gene: experience. Though they are very fun when they get hyper…. *smirks like he knows something Noll doesn't*_

_Me: We're not that loud! And that person is a fellow author who is doing a great job with her latest story._

_Noll: do I know that person?_

_Me: Yes you do know her. It's SliverMoonForever. She's like my twin, even though we're from different families. _

_Noll: Oh that person. _

_Gene: I like her and her stories are addictive….*eyes glaze over* Oh! And Goldy does not own Ghost Hunt cuz if she did Noll would have had an accident by now…and I would be alive with her _

_Me: anyway…R&R Sorry if Noll's character sounds off * runs and hides behind the couch* Don't forget to check out Silvers story: Blood Hound_

Mai POV:

I was waiting for the damn taxi I called earlier to come but it seems that the world is against me at the moment because the taxi was now about an hour late. I was about to run all the way to hospital to see my grandfather when I felt a hand around my wrist keeping me from running all the way there.

"What do you think you're doing? There is no way that you could run 15 miles to the hospital in under 10 minutes, why don't we go to the parking garage to my car so that we can get there faster." Oliver said while leading me to the car. He has a blackish blue Mercedes Benz with a black leather interior form where I could see. **(Noll: if you didn't have your eye sight then you're blind. Me: Watch it mister or you might have a little accident at some point. Noll: I'd like to see you try. Me: *smiles evilly*)**

"You would take me all the way over-"I got cut off by some guys jumping out of the shadows at us with daggers.

. "Give us the amulet and we'll be on our way with no one else will be on their way to the hospital."

"Like hell that would happen! We don't have the amulet you're talking about…wait what amulet are you talking about? The only amulet I have is the one my dad gave me before he died."

"Take the girl and beat the guy up enough so that he won't be able to move at all to follow us or to call the police, got that?" the guy that's holding the dagger.

"Got it boss" the other two said as they started making their way towards us causing us to back away from them and into an empty alleyway.

The first of the thugs to attack was the one to my left; he executed a double round-house kick to try and bring Oliver down. Boy did they get the shock of their lives.

What neither of them expected was that I would be able to fight them without breaking a sweat. All I had to do block and counter with a front snap kick to the chin and that guy flew back about two feet only to get back up. The other guy was much more careful to avoid any of my attacks…but he failed in the end because he had lost his balance, causing him to fall victim to my round-house to the side of the head knocking him unconscious and throwing him towards the guy that I previously knocked to the ground leaving the "boss" alone to attempt to get rid of us, mainly me.

"What's the matter girly? None of them good enough for you to fight seriously with? That won't be a problem here with me" that weirdo started to _try_ to land a hit on me and was failing miserably. A double back handspring full splits to avoid the jab-cross-hook double round-house kick combo that could have rendered me useless….something I didn't feel like being. I look back at Oliver to see that he is frozen in shock over what has been going on and the only thing that hinted at it was his widened eyes. That's when I knew that this guy was going to be a problem. It took me the better part of an hour to finally knock the guy down. What finished him was a double back hand spring full twist and a kick to the back of the neck. I landed a few feet away and ended up feeling something on my ankle. Next thing I knew I was on my stomach and feeling pain coming from my foot getting me to think that my ankle was busted.

**Noll POV:**

Watching Mai fight was like watching a dance performance or even the most dedicated gymnast working on their floor routine. She was hypnotizing in the way her hips moved whenever she had to dodge any on coming attacks to the thighs. I would rather die than admit that she is what I imagined her to be and more. She was doing well until the head thug grabbed Mai by the leg, pulling on it causing her to fall. The next thing I know I hear Mai groan in pain before kicking the guy unconscious, with said hurt leg or foot.(**Noll: I don't sound smart in this part…..make me sound smart. Me: Oh hell no! You will be as smart as I make you mister, got it?)**

"Are you okay Mai? Geez…..what are you a danger magnet?" I said in a cold tone.

"No, and I didn't see _you_ trying to keep these guys away from us. Oh wait, you didn't fight _at all_ for that matter." Mai retorted in an off handed tone. **(Noll: why do I have to be the one who doesn't fight? Me: because Mai can kick some serious ass in my story and it was pay back for what you said earlier.) **

"Well sorry for not helping the danger prone person that still has to go check on an unknown family member." I responded icily.

"Then why didn't you help me fight at least one of them off?"

"I have never had to fight someone physically and if I did today would've been the first time." I answered. _Well it's true and also I don't even know the basics of self-defense._

"That's not the point Oliver! The point is that anyone of them could have gotten passed me and tried to hurt you. I can't do anything to stop it should they have done that!" Mai yelled, obviously because she didn't know about my little dilemma.

While Mai tries to get up on her own, I start to think on what she just said. I don't help her up though because I thought that she could do it on her own.

"Oliver, do you think that you could help me up? I think the guy broke my ankle, there's no way it could handle my weight" she asked.

What had me shocked was that she sounded angry at someone. I look over my shoulder to that her eyes were filled with self-loathing and anger directed at herself. No one should think that it's their fault on how things happened, especially if it had to do with getting attacked out of thin air. (**Noll: I don't show that emotion right? Me: Not yet but you will at some point in the story. Noll: there is no way that I would show any emotion so you could just…. Silver: Don't you dare finish that sentence mister! And don't you dare think about threatening her *holds up a huge frying pan* Noll: 0_ is she?)**

"Why are you angry with yourself? You can't control what happens to you and it's not like you're always attacked. Here give me your hand so that I can help you up and so that we can start heading for the hospital." Grabbing her hand it was easy to say that she was in a way delicate, but not enough that she would enjoy getting saved by others.

"Noll, What's going on out there?! Why are the police doing here and arresting some guys that are knocked out cold?" Gene or Lin asked, they were both in the distance so I couldn't really tell who was who.

"I don't know about the police, but I know about the guys…..I think they were sent by the thugs chasing Mai. All of this because of some damnable amulet. They ambushed us on the way to the parking garage." I responded logically.

"Why were headed there in the first place?"

I was about to respond when Mai suddenly said "Please don't be mad at him. Noll only wanted to take me to the hospital to see my grandfather. We didn't know about the ambush, just like he didn't know that I could fight." Mai was obviously trying to take the blame for what was happening instead of letting me take it.

"Hey Noll, how come you never told me that you had an account to a dating website? And I would like to know just _who the hell _kittenlover18 is." Yeah it's Gene alright. Although I have to agree with him on kitten's true identity….

Me: sorry for leaving another cliffy *ducks out of flying foods path*

Noll: you made me sound wimpy…..* glares in my direction*

Silver: there will be no glaring at goldy cuz she can kick your ass…

Gene: well then…..please remember to R&R to see if Goldy would post the next chappy soon


End file.
